Of Countries, Capitals and Families
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: The countries have kids, the capitals! What stuff will the kids of the countries get into? Who knows! "The world is huge! You'll never be able to tell how much trouble we can get into!" Rated T for potty mouths, yaoi and past mpreg.
1. Meet Some of the Capitals

"You're such an ass! What am I, invisible?" a blonde girl fumed.

The blonde boy opposite her cocked an eyebrow, obviously irritated, "Excuse me?"

The boy with bushy eyebrows beside the fuming blonde girl pulled one of her pigtails, "Hey, shut up! Berlin's already pissed. Don't make him any madder…"

"Ve~ Let's just calm down and eat some pasta!" Rome said worriedly, looking at his fuming brother, Berlin.

"I hafta agree with Rome. If we all just calm down, our parents won't have to come in…" Paris reasoned, her curly blonde hair shaking as she shook her head.

"I'm the one that's invisible…" muttered Ottawa, the blonde capital of Canada.

"Hmph! I still say my plan is better than Frenchy's…" Washington D.C. muttered, her blue eyes glaring into Berlin's.

"Um, Berlin-san… Maybe we should call a break…" Tokyo said worriedly, her brown eyes shifting back and forth.

"We have to get _something _done, Tokyo…" Berlin said, looking at his friend.

"I know, Berlin-san, but you look very stressed… and rather red in the face…" Tokyo remarked.

"I'm fine, Tokyo. Thank you for your concern. Anyway, does anybody else have a plan to stop global warming?"

Beijing, the capital of China, raised his hand. Berlin nodded to him for him to speak.

"Maybe if we rode bicycles, it would reduce the gasses coming from cars. Or maybe if we took public transportation, aru…" Beijing suggested.

"I still say we should build a giant hero and have him protect the earth…" Washington muttered.

"I agree with that, Washington…" Tokyo replied, just wanting a break.

"Ugh… Do NOT make me beat you with my dad's Peace Prize again…" muttered Bern, the capital of Switzerland.

"I'm getting a headache again, aru…" muttered Beijing.

Rome looked worriedly at his brother, Berlin. He was getting red in the face again. Everyone was shouting and just making everything worse. Finally, as Paris, London and Washington started to battle, Berlin stood up, slamming the table and screaming loudly, at the top of his lungs.

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP OR _MEIN GOTT_, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Rome quickly acted in his frustrated brother's best interest and called a break. All the capitals ran out, to avoid the wrath of Berlin. Rome looked worriedly at his brother.

"Should I get mommy and _vati_?" he asked his brother.

"Just _vati_, please. Mom would have a heart attack seeing me like this…" muttered Berlin, knowing his face was red from anger and stress.

Rome ran off to get his father, the country of Germany.

…...

Not too far down the hall, the meeting of the countries themselves was taking place. They too were shouting, but not as loud. Germany had just managed to get everyone together to agree on a break. He heard the door creak open and saw his son, Rome, the capital of Italy, slip in the door. Germany frowned. Rome looked worried.

"_Vati? _Are you busy? Berlin's having an episode again…" Rome said.

Germany stood up, walking to his son's side, "It's okay, bud. I'll go talk to him. Just go get something to drink. But, nothing alcoholic, okay?"

Rome nodded, looking worried as he went to get something to drink. The sound of Germany's military boots against the floor echoed through the halls. Berlin still sat at the head of the capital's abandoned meeting table, feeling stressed and feeling his blood pressure climb again. He was constantly having episodes where his blood pressure got out of control. He wished his father was there to calm him down. Just as said thought found its way through the young blonde's head, his father, Germany, walked in, his footsteps getting faster with every step. Germany knelt beside his son's chair, his eyes looking wracked with nervousness and worry.

"You're brother said you're having another episode. That true?" Germany asked, concern lacing his voice.

Berlin nodded, "I just don't want to look weak in front of everybody. Dad, the East isn't getting better… I wish Uncle Gilbert were still here…"

Germany rubbed his son's back, knowing the pain he was feeling, "I know, I know. I wish my bruder was here too."

"Dad, does your East hurt too?" Berlin asked.

Germany nodded, "It does. Maybe we should get you to a doctor…"

Berlin shook his head, "No! I don't want to go!"

Germany sighed, stroking his son's hair, " I don't want you to get sick again. Let someone else take over…"

Berlin looked wary, then heeded his father's orders, "Okay. But I am not letting Washington run it because all she does is talk all the damn time!"

Germany patted his son's head, "Atta boy… Take it easy okay? I love you…"

Berlin hugged his dad, "I love you too, _vati_…"

Germany kissed his son's forehead and walked out of the room, still worried. He'd have to talk to Italy later about his son's constant blood pressure problems. It made him feel guilty as a father for not being able to keep harm from coming to his son. Just then, he felt someone tug on his pant leg. He looked down. It was Rome, still looking worried. Germany knelt down to his other son.

"You feel okay, right?" Germany asked.

Rome nodded, tearing up, "I'm just worried about _fratello_. He stresses too much. I don't want him to leave me…"

Germany hugged his son, rubbing his back "Hey, don't cry. Everything's fine, okay? He'll be okay…"

Rome nodded and said quietly, "I think Bern is calling everyone back. _Ti amo_,_ vati…"_

Germany kissed his son's head, "_Ich liebe dich_,_ sohn_…"

As Rome ran off, Italy came in, looking from his retreating son to his husband, who looked worried. Naturally, Italy was worried too.

"Ve~ Doitsu, love, what's wrong?" Italy asked.

Germany sighed, "We need to take Berlin to the doctor…"

Italy looked worried, "Why? I just took him last week… Is his asthma acting up again?"

Germany shook his head, "No, he's aggravating his heart defect by stressing…"

Italy knew something was wrong then, "Should we tell him about it?"

Germany sighed, "Only if you want to, love…"

Italy shook his head, "Everybody's coming back. We should talk about it later…"

…...

"Okay, I think we should wrap this up…" Berlin said, as calm as could be.

Rome nodded, "We'll meet when our parents meet again… Have a nice day, ve~"

All the capitals ran out, leaving Berlin and Rome all alone in the room. Berlin looked at Rome.

"Thanks… for everything _bruder…_" the blonde mumbled, his blue eyes reflecting nothing but pure emotions.

Rome smiled wearily, "Not a problem, _fratello. _Come on, let's go home…"


	2. Home Life with London and Washington

"That Berlin, man, what an ass!" Washington exclaimed.

London glared at her, "And you're much better?"

Washington huffed, "Oh, and what did _you _have to contribute, Mr. Stuffy Pants?"

London glared again, "You're so inconsiderate!"

Arthur huffed through his nose, "Will you two, _please _stop fighting…"

Washington looked at the ground, "Sorry Mommy…"

London looked at the ground too, "Sorry Mummy…"

"Alright! I don't know about you guys but I'm _starving_! Who wants lasagna when we go home?" Alfred asked, trying to deviate from the topic.

"I do!" Washington exclaimed excitedly.

London made a 'gag me' face and Arthur chuckled, giving him a caring, but stern look. A small note passed between the two Brits that they would have tea and biscuits (not cookies, the other biscuits, like you have at breakfast here in the good 'ol USA) later. Soon, the four were home in Arthur's home, right outside of the capital that London represented. Liverpool, one of London and Washington's newest brothers, crawled by while Harrisburg, capital of Pennsylvania, chased Philadelphia and Pittsburg, major cities from the same state, around. New York City pursued Camden, who was wearing a tee-shirt that said, "The Mets Suck!" Alfred shook his head. The states had been bad enough on its own. Watching the cities was a joy and a pain. He smiled at little Liverpool though. The little blonde was just too cute. He looked just like Arthur, down to the beautiful, endless green eyes. The baby boy gurgled in joy and crawled slowly over to his father, who smiled.

Alfred covered his eyes, "Where'd daddy go?"

He uncovered them, "There he is!"

Liverpool gurgled again, squealing in joy. Arthur chuckled, watching his husband playing with their youngest son. Alfred was such a good father. Somehow, he managed to give all his kids the same amount of love and affection without picking favorites. It was obvious, however, that little Liverpool was special to Alfred for some unknown reason. A knock came from the door and several states stood on the other side of the door. Arthur opened the door and the states went to work, collecting their capitals and major cities until the only American city was Washington D.C. The blonde girl sat down at the table and put her earphones and started to hum. Her brother, London, poked her and she ignored him.

"WASHINGTON!" London screamed.

Washington glared at her brother, "Dude, we're at home… I'll only answer to Amanda…"

London rolled his eyes, "Fine, _Amanda_, move your ass…"

Washington, whose human name was Amanda, rolled her eyes, "You didn't say the magic word, _Connor_!"

Connor, otherwise known as London, glared at his sister, "Fine, _please _get your ass up, Amanda…"

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?" Amanda scolded Connor.

Arthur came into the room, drying his hands with a towel, "Amanda's right, love. Gentlemen certainly don't speak to ladies like that. And please, watch your language around the baby…"

"Eh? Oh, it's okay. Liverpool's upstairs nappin'." Alfred replied, walking down the stairs.

Arthur smiled and Alfred walked over to him, twining their hands. Connor smiled and Amanda shrugged, uninterested. She went upstairs and opened her laptop, where she had started writing a story. She was having writer's block and it was really bothering her. She read fan fictions over and over until her parents called her down quietly. Eventually, she abandoned her stories to play with her little brother, who had woken up after dinner.


	3. Life With Berlin and Rome

The family of four sat quietly in the examination room. They were waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. The doctor came in, smiling cheerily.

"I have great news! Lukas, you're okay! Just relax a little, okay?" the doctor said.

Everyone, even Berlin himself, let out their held breath. Italy patted Berlin's head and the blonde looked up at him, smiling. Berlin then looked at his father, who looked relieved. Berlin's twin, Rome, started to cry and hugged his brother. Berlin, though not very fond of affection, hugged his sobbing twin.

"Shhh… It's okay, Angelo…" Lukas soothed.

Ludwig smiled a little, "Glad to have you back son."

Lukas laughed, "I never left _vati_…"

Feliciano laughed and Ludwig smiled again, "Yea… I know…"

…...

Later that night, the content family ate dinner together. Lukas and Angelo were just discussing meetings and Ludwig and Feliciano just watched their sons.

"Ve~ They're getting so big…" Italy said.

Germany nodded, "Yea, one day, they'll take over for us…"

The brunette looked confused, "What?"

The blonde patted his husband's head, "Don't worry about it _liebe_…"

Italy smiled, "Ve~ Okay!"

"You know what I noticed the other day?" asked Rome.

"What?" Berlin replied.

"We eat a lot of starch based-foods…" Rome replied

Berlin laughed, "Yea, we do, don't we? That's what I would expect you to say, especially because you're taking biology instead of chemistry…"

Rome nodded, "Yea, but I still say I'm as smart as you. I should be in chemistry too…"

After making that statement, Rome went back to eating his pasta happily. Italy smiled at his sons, feeling proud of them. They were turning out to be such good young men, just like their _vati_. Germany smiled too, knowing that one day, his country would be in good hands. The two boys went back to discussing fellow capital's behavoirs while their parents spoke of the next meeting. After dinner, the two boys went out with their respective group of friends, leaving Ludwig and Feliciano alone in the house. Ludwig walked over to the front room and sat down on the couch, turning on the television to see if anything interesting was on. Feliciano, after cleaning up the rest of the plates, sat beside his husband, putting his head in Ludwig's lap. Ludwig blushed, but stroked Feliciano's hair anyway. The latter's eyes drooped and Ludwig noticed this and continued stroking his hair and started to hum softly. Soon, Feliciano was totally asleep and Ludwig was starting to fall asleep himself. He picked his lover up, (not a hard task, considering all the time he had spent in the military with his brother, Gilbert) brought him upstairs, tucked Feliciano into bed and crawled in himself. When the two brothers came home, they found their parents fast asleep and decided to hop in bed without waking them.

…...

The next morning, everyone was rushing around. Feliciano had woken up late and was throwing some decent clothes on last minute while Lukas hastily made breakfast for himself and his brother, burning the eggs while simultaneously setting the fire alarms off. Meanwhile, Ludwig was looking around everywhere in his study for the documents he was supposed to present at that day's meeting. He found the papers as the fire alarms went off. He threw the papers in his briefcase and ran downstairs, tripping over something but recovering quickly as he rounded into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at Lukas, then Angelo.

Angelo sighed, "Lukas was trying to make breakfast, but he burned the eggs and set off the fire alarms… And to make things worse, mom is running around trying to find decent clothes because he forgot the meeting was today…"

Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair, "We'll just grab something on the way. I'll go help your mother. You two get dressed, okay? And please, look somewhat presentable. Not that I'm worried about it too much, but still…"

Lukas nodded and Angelo followed his twin upstairs, hoping nothing else would go wrong that day. They both quickly got dressed in their typical meeting attire and met their parents downstairs. The family of four promptly left, though Feliciano was complaining of a stomachache, which worried Ludwig a little. When they got to the meeting hall, both parents gave their sons a quick kiss and the two adults ran down to their meeting and the two kids ran in the opposite direction. When the twins eneterd the door, they were greeted by a rather grumpy Washington D.C.

"Wait to be on time!" she jeered, glaring at them.

"Forgive her. It's that time of the month for her…" London said.

"Shut the hell up!" the blonde girl yelled, trying to smack her brother.

"Ahem! Everyone, please be quiet!" Athens corrected, her voice much louder than normal, which surprised even Tokyo, her own sister.

Rome and Berlin sat down and Beijing presented his data while his brother, Moscow, backed him up on everything. The meeting went by with little argument, which made everyone happy. Once the meeting was adjourned, Berlin ended up talking to Tokyo and Rome went over to talk to his friend, Athens.

"So… How are you, Athens?" Rome asked

"Please, Artemis will do fine." the Greek girl replied.

"Oh, alright, Artemis. How do you do?" the Italian boy asked.

"I do well, thank you, Angelo. I do say, your brother does seem to like my sister…" Artemis replied.

Angelo nodded, "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I think he has a crush on her. It would explain why he talks to her all the time…"

Athens nodded, "I won't. I promise. Good day to you, Rome."

Rome nodded, "Good day to you too, Athens…"


	4. Artemis and Aiko Plus Boy Drama

**Athens and Tokyo met Greece and Japan in the hallway. After giving each child a peck on the cheek, Japan inquired about the capital meeting.**

"**Well, we all got along and no one made anybody angry…" Tokyo said.**

"**Well, that's good." Japan replied. **

"**Kiku, **_**αγάπη***_**, what are you making for dinner?" Greece asked.**

"**Whatever you would like Heracles…" Kiku replied. **

**Heracles shrugged, "What do you want, Aiko and Artemis?"**

**Aiko shrugged and looked at her sister, Artemis "Salted salmon? That sounds good. Mom likes that, right?"**

**Kiku blushed, not used to the idea of being called "mom", "Yes, dear. I do like that. That does sound good. What do you two think?"**

**Aiko and Heracles nodded, just wanting to get home. The family of four walked home, chatting quietly together and when they arrived, all the cats migrated to them. Aiko picked up her favorite cat playing with him a little before Kiku called her for dinner. Aiko migrated to where her older sister and parents sat at the table. As usual, things were relaxed and quiet. After a while, Aiko and Artemis started to talk quietly about the meeting and Heracles was asleep on Kiku's lap, making the latter blush, but the Japanese stroked the Greek's hair anyway. After dinner, the two girls retrated to their rooms.**

"**So, I've noticed you and Berlin spending a lot of time together…" Artemis noted, as her sister opened her laptop and started typing.**

**Aiko looked over her shoulder, frowning, "Oh?" **

**Artemis nodded, "Yes. You have. And it's kind of annoying, because when he's around, you ignore everything around you and act like the only thing in the world is you two. I think you like him."**

**Aiko blushed, "I do not! Lukas and I are just friends, nothing more."**

**Artemis quirked an eyebrow, "Really, then why are you blushing?"**

**Aiko shook her head, "I am not! I do not like Lukas like that. We're friends and nothing more!"**

**Artemis rolled her eyes, "And you have no shame in showing you like him either. Just the look in your eyes tells me you're absolutely crazy about him…"**

**Aiko sighed, her blush covering her entire face and neck, "Fine! I like Berlin, okay? I'm just… scared to tell him because mom, Mr. Germany and Mr. Italy are all friends and I don't want to get tangled in any webs!"**

**Artemis sighed, "You won't get "tangled in any webs"."**

**Aiko sighed again, "I just don't want to be responsible for breaking up my mother's dearest friendship…"**

**Artemis shook her head, "So you **_**do**_** like Berlin, then?"**

**Aiko blushed, but nodded, "Yes, I do…. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"**

**Artemis nodded, "You have my word…" **

**Aiko went back to writing. Meanwhile, Athens pulled out her laptop and sent Rome an email.**

**To: **

**From:  
**

**Subject: We need to talk…**

**Dear Angelo,**

**I really wish to speak with you about our siblings' relationship. I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just saying that we need to get them to admit they like each other so my sister will stop making goo-goo eyes at him from across the table. And so she'll stop talking about him for hours. I'm just curious, does he act the same way, or does he act totally different. Please let me know. Thank you very much**

**-Artemis**

**After an hour or two later, after dinner, Artemis opened her laptop and found an email in her inbox back from Angelo.**

**To:**

**From: **

**Subject: RE: We need to talk…**

**Artemis,**

**Ve~ I have noticed a change in Lukas's behavior. Lately, he's blushed whenever Aiko is mentioned, so I think he likes her. I've asked him a couple times, but he's always pretending to do homework when I know he's been texting her since he got on the bus. I wonder if we can ever get them together… Would that be a good idea? Ve~ just let me know!**

**-Angelo ****J**

**P.s. That rhymed! :D**

**Artemis chuckled. Angelo wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box. However, he could read the atmosphere better than his own father. Aiko happened to walk by just then and glanced over the email, then glared at her sister, blushing.**

"**Are you trying to set me up?" the younger girl demanded, her face turning redder by the second.**

"**It's the truth sis! You have a crush on Lukas! It's a fact!" the older girl said evenly.**

"**I know! But I told you not to tell anyone!" the younger girl screamed. **

**Her sister gave her a small slap on the cheek, "I will **_**not **_**tolerate being yelled at. I don't care how old we are!"**

**Aiko glared and her sister and said, "****あなたは、このような雌犬だ！私はあなたを利用しています！******"**

**Artemis watched her sister run out crying and said quietly, "****Είναι για το δικό σας καλό***…****''**

* Love (Greek)

** I hate you! You're such a bitch (Japanese)

*** It's for your own good

Author's Comments:

I didn't intend for this chapter to be so dramatic… It just happened at the end. That's what you get for me murdering my geometry test. Next chapter will be better, promise! *is shot*


	5. Questions and Answers

"That idea is absolutely ridiculous, aru!" Beijing said, looking very shocked.

"No, it's not! Come on guys! It'll be fun!" Washington said.

Berlin frowned, "I don't think our parents would appreciate us hijacking their planes…"

Washington waved a hand, "We're not hijackin' 'em! We're just borrowin' 'em!"

"She talks quite strangely…" Toyko remarked to Rome.

"She's American… Shall I say anymore?" London asked.

"I'm your sister!" Washington said, hurt.

Washington (Amanda), London (Connor), Beijing (Ming), Moscow(Nikolai), Paris (Julianne), Berlin (Lukas), Rome (Angelo), and Tokyo (Aiko) were all sitting around, bored and wondering what to do. Washington had come up with the idea of "borrowing" their parents World War Two planes to entertain themselves for a while. Of course, no one agreed with her because doing it would be rather dangerous.

"Amanda-san… I'm sorry to say, but your idea is ridiculous; I must agree with Ming-san…" Aiko said.

"You're name is Ming? What kind of name is that?" Amanda asked.

Ming huffed, "Well, it was either Ming or Ping…"

"So why _not_ Ping?" asked Angelo.

Ming sighed, "Because China didn't want to name me after a type of America's balls…"

Everything was silent and Ming looked up, "What?"

Aiko was covering her bright red face and Lukas was holding her from fainting. Lukas was the only one who spoke after a moment.

"Do you realize how wrong that sounded?" the German boy asked, wrapping his arm around Aiko's shoulders to keep her from falling.

Ming turned bright red, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

Amanda sighed, "So, are we gonna go through with the plan or what?"

"None of us know how fly a plane, da? And none of us have a pilot's licenses, da?" Nikolai asked.

"Well, I do… After all, I am a German… And I probably shouldn't have said that…" Lukas said, wanting to slap himself in the face for what he just said.

Amanda pouted, "Please, Lukas?"

The blonde shook his head, "No! _Keine Weise_!"

The girl with pigtails looked confused, "What?"

Lukas sighed, "No…"

Amanda sighed, "Fine. What now?"

"Ve~ Are you kids okay in here?" Feliciano popped his head in the door.

All the kids nodded, "Yea."

"Ve~ I know waiting is boring, but we're almost done." Feliciano remarked before smiling and closing the door behind him.

Amanda got really bored and decided to put on her Ipod, drowning out the others in their conversations. Lukas was relived that the American girl had stopped bugging him, but noticed Aiko was regaining consciousness and let go of her after she opened her eyes.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Amanda joked to Aiko, who was blushing bright red.

Lukas looked at the wall opposite, wondering what was wrong with him. He had never felt like this in his life before. Why all of a sudden did he want to blush whenever he saw Aiko, or even when her name was mentioned. Aiko, who was also blushing, was wondering similar things. They were best friends as kids and a couple of times, countries had noted the two looked good together. She stole a glance at her friend. Was she really…? She shook her head. _There is no way I'm in love with him! _The door opened not too long after and this time, Ludwig popped his head in.

"Alright, you all can go home now." Ludwig said evenly, showing no emotion as not to scare the kids.

Amanda gave him a cheesy smile, "Thank you, Mr. Germany!"

Ludwig sighed, "Please just go home…"

All the kids filed past Ludwig except Aiko, who knew she was staying the night. She smiled at her friends and noticed Lukas's blush for the first time. She looked at Angelo quizzically and shook her head, ignoring the chorus in the back of her head, telling her she was in love.


	6. How Do You Feel?

"Do you find it odd that your dad hangs around everyone BUT your mom?" Washington asked Paris.

Paris froze, "Eh, Canada's not my mom…"

London looked up from his book, "Say what now?"

Paris sighed, "I really don't like telling the story…"

"What story?" Washington asked, oblivious to everything

Paris sighed, "Amanda, I really don't want to explain…"

"Awww! Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee, Julianne?" Amanda said, pouting.

Julianne sighed, "Do I really have to tell her, Connor?"

Connor scoffed, "You brought it up. So now you have to tell the child."

Amanda pouted, "I am NOT a child! I'm only a year younger than you!"

Connor rolled his eyes, "Sure act like one… Stupid American…"

Amanda ignored him and poked Julianne, "Sooooo?"

Julinanne sighed, "Fine! My real mom was Jeanne d'Arc… She was…one of my dad's subordinates…"

Amanda looked confused, "How much older than her was he? Cause I remember learning in history that your mom lead France to victory during the Hundred Years War…But she was like, 16..."

Julianne sighed, "Yea… Uh…"

"That's not a very polite question, git…" Connor replied.

"I am not a git!" Amanda insisted, looking through her British slang dictionary.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Could have fooled me…"

"Shut up, poop head!" Amanda muttered.

"I suggest you stop using such vulgar language…" Julianne started.

"You know what Connor? Go fuck a cow for all I care!" Amanda stormed, walking away.

"…The bloody hell?" Connor asked, following his sister.

Julianne watched the two siblings retreat, sweatdropping. She then heard her father, Francis, calling her.

" _Oh mon daughter~ chéri il est temps pour nous au go~" _France called to Paris.

Paris sweat dropped again, walking over to her family, "_Je suis père venant…"_

While storming away, Amanda ran into Carlita, otherwise known as Madrid.

"Oi! Carlita! Could you help me pratice for Spanish?" Amanda asked.

Carlita nodded, "Sure. You start!"

"Uh, okay. _Hola. ¿Como estas hoy?_" Amanda asked.

"_Estoy muy contenta. Y tu, ¿Como estas hoy?" _Carlita replied, still rolling with the conversation.

"_Estoy enojada porque mi hermano es un asse." _Amanda muttered.

"_Pobre Amanda. Pero, las cosas conseguirán mejor. Apenas sea paciente." _Carlita said, patting Amanda's head

"_Adios mi amiga…_" Amanda said.

"_Adios!_" Carlita called, "Such a strange girl. Poor thing, though. I couldn't stand having _any hermanos._"

Author's Note: 

**Okay, so the conversation between France and Paris is: **

**F: "Oh darling daughter~ It's time for us to go!"**

**P: "Coming daddy…"**

**And the following is the conversation between Madrid and Washington**

**W: Hello. How are you today?**

**M: I'm content. And you, how are you today?**

**W: I'm angry because my brother is an ass**

**M: Poor Amanda. But, things will get better. Just be patient. **

**W: Goodbye, my friend.**

**M: Goodbye!**

**P.S. I have only taken Spanish One and a bit of Spanish Two so far, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in the Spanish conversation. Blame Babelfish if the line where Carlita (Madrid) tells Amanda (Washington) that everything will be okay, is wrong. **

**P.S.S. I don't know any French, so sorry if that's wrong too. Blame Babelfish if it's wrong.**


	7. Movies, Love and Facebook

Aiko changed quickly, covering herself up completely. After all, she and her friends were teenagers and she wasn't too intent on having her best guy friends seeing any parts of her. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. Why did her chest have to be so small? She found that she was comparing herself to Amanda once again. She then remembered that Amanda had a chest that was twice the size of a normal one. Aiko sighed again and pulled the shade open, looking at the red, gold and yellow leaves falling from the trees in the moonlight. Fall was a wonderful season, especially in Germany. She leaned her head against the wall and soon, a knock sounded from the door.

"Aiko? Are you alright?" Japan's voice echoed through the empty hallway.

Aiko was snapped from her trance, "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm coming, mother."

Kiku blushed, "It's fine. I just was wondering what is taking so long. Your friends are looking for you, after all."

Tokyo opened the door, almost smacking Japan in the face, "Oh my goodness! _Gomennasai hahaue!_"

Japan blushed redder, noticing Italy walk by "It's fine, my child. But please, refrain from calling me 'mother' in front of my friends…"

Aiko nodded, "Yes, er… Yea. I'm going to look for my friends. Have a good night's sleep, mo- er, Kiku."

Kiku cleared his throat, "Yes, _oyasuminasai_, Aiko."

Aiko quickly strode off through Ludwig and Feliciano's rather large house to find her friends. She found them by walking into Lukas, making them both fall over and Aiko falling on top of Lukas without realizing it until the latter wore a brillaint, bright red blush. Aiko then realized what happened and jumped up, apologizing in Japanese, confusing Lukas, then trying to apologize in Italian, not realizing it was only Angelo who spoke Italian. She finally remembered the German phrase.

"_Ich bedauere so sehr!_" she cried, feeling embarrassed because she was struggling to find the right words.

"It's okay. I should have watched where I was going, anyway…" Lukas replied, still blushing.

"There you guys are! Be~ Eh, why are you guys holding hands?" Angelo asked, coming over with some popcorn and chips.

Lukas looked down at his hand. Sure enough, his and Aiko's hands were laced together. They both pulled their hand away at the same time, blushing. _Verdammt, I did it again! _Lukas thought, stealing a glance at Aiko, who was looking at the floor. _Shimatta! I should have seen that…_ Aiko backed away from Lukas, who was unknowingly admiring her beauty. He had this feeling for a long time, but was afraid to voice it because Aiko was a dear friend of his and his parents, Ludwig and Feliciano, were also good friends with one of Aiko's parents, Kiku. Lukas shook his head and sat on the couch. Angelo sat beside his brother and Aiko sat beside Angelo, opening her laptop:

**Welcome to Facebook!**

**Aiko Honda-Karpusi - Artemis Honda-Karpusi: Help!**

**Comment . Like**

**Artemis Honda-Karpusi - Aiko Honda Karpusi: What?**

**Comment . Like**

**Aiko Honda-Karpusi - Artemis Honda-Karpusi: I totally embarrassed myself in front of Lukas! I fell on top of him and grabbed his hand! *blushes***

**Comment . Like**

**Amanda Kirkland-Jones - Aiko Honda-Karpusi: I say you just tell him…**

**Comment . Like 4 people like this**

**Aiko Honda-Karpusi - Amanda Kirkland-Jones: I think you are out of your mind, my dear friend…**

**Comment . Like**

**Connor Kirkland-Jones - Aiko Honda-Karpusi: I'm sorry my twat of a sister is getting involved in you personal life. I told her to leave you alone.**

**Comment . Like**

**Aiko Honda-Karpusi - Connor Kirkland-Jones: Thank you, London-san, I appreciate it very much**

**Comment . Like**

**Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt - Aiko Honda-Karpusi: Be~ What are you talking about?**

**Comment . Like**

**Aiko Honda-Karpusi - Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt: *blushes* Ah! Nothing! Why are you doing this if I'm sitting right next to you? And how are you doing this, exactly?**

**Comment . Like**

**Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt - Aiko Honda-Karpusi: My phone ^^**

**Comment . Like**

**Lukas Vargas-Beilschmidt - Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt: Leave Aiko alone and watch the movie…**

**Comment . Like**

**Aiko Honda-Karpusi - Lukas Vargas-Beilschmidt: Thank you, Berlin-san.**

**Lukas Vargas-Beilschmidt - Aiko Honda-Karpusi: Not a problem. But, uh, you can call me Lukas**

**Comment . Like 5 people like this**

**Amanda Kirkland-Jones - Lukas Vargas-Beilschmidt: I sense something going on…**

**Comment . Like**

**Lukas Vargas-Beilschmidt - Amanda Kirkland-Jones: Can you _please_ keep your nose out of everyone's business?**

**Comment . Like**

"You know what's really sad?" Angelo asked out loud.

Lukas and Aiko looked at him confused, 'What?"

"We're not even watching the movie…" Angelo commented, turning off the T.V.

Aiko shrugged, going back to her laptop and Angelo did the same, going back to his phone.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

**Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt - Julianne Bonnefoy: _Ciao_! :)**

**Comment . Like**

**Julianne Bonnefoy - Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt: _Bonjour_. *sigh* I hate this house…**

**Comment . Like**

**Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt - Julianne Bonnefoy: Awww :( why?**

**Comment . Like**

**Julianne Bonnefoy - Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt: Cause my dad is trying to force my stepmom to have sex with him…**

**Comment . Like**

**Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt - Julianne Bonnefoy: Awwww. :( I'm sorry about that. Be~ Is Antoine there too?**

**Comment . Like**

**Antoine Williams-Bonnefoy - Angleo Vargas-Beilschmidt: Yes, I am here. I too hate this house. My father cannot understand that my mother doesn't want to have sex all the time.**

**Comment . Like**

**Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt - Antoine Williams-Bonnefoy: Sorry to hear that, _amico_. :( *huggles* It will get better. :) It always does, I promise!**

**Comment . Like**

**Antoine Williams-Bonnefoy - Angelo Vargas Beilschmidt: Thanks for the encouragement. I just wish my dad wasn't such an attention whore… It's embarrassing**

**Comment . Like**

**Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt - Antoine Williams-Bonnefoy: I'm sorry :( Comment . Like**

**Antoine Williams-Bonnefoy - Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt: It's okay, but I should be going to bed now, goodnight.**

**Comment . Like**

**Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt - Lukas Vargas-Beilschmidt: So? Are you gonna tell her or what?**

**Comment . Like**

**Lukas Vargas Beilschmidt - Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt: Tell who what?**

**Comment . Like**

**Angelo Vargas Beilschmidt - Lukas Vargas-Beilschmidt: Tell Aiko you love her :)  
**

**Comment . Like 5 people like this**

**Lukas Vargas-Beilschmidt - Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt: I wish I could… I just don't have the guts and I'm afraid she'll reject me…**

**Comment . Like**

**Angelo Vargas-Beilschmidt - Lukas Vargas-Beilschmidt: You never know until you try, _fratello_~**

**Comment . Like**

Lukas sighed, looking at Aiko again. He knew his brother was right. He knew that he loved Aiko and he knew that he needed to tell her. But he was scared. He was scared that if he messed things up with her, he could ruin their friendship. He didn't want that at all. Lukas looked longingly at Aiko, who yawned and shut her laptop off, crawling over to Lukas on the couch and putting her head in his lap. He jumped at the sudden contact, but, blushing, stroked her hair anyway until they all fell asleep. Later on that night, Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano came downstairs to tell the kids to go to bed, but found them fast asleep. Japan chuckled, pulling a blanket over Aiko's small frame. Germany smiled, kissed Lukas's head, then Angelo's and ruffled Aiko's hair. Italy kissed Lukas's cheek, then Angelo's and fixed Aiko's hair and smiled at a grateful Japan. The two lovers, Ludwig and Feliciano, bid their friend, Kiku, a good night sleep, then laid in their bed.

"Ve~ Did you noticed how Aiko was laying her head on Lukas's lap?" Feliciano asked his husband.

Ludwig smiled, "Yes. It was very cute."

Italy smiled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're in love."

Germany nodded, "Ja. I would say that too."

Meanwhile, Japan went to his room and found a futon* waiting for him. He smiled and laid in it, remembering the scene of the teens sleeping quietly on the couch. Aiko had her head in Lukas's lap. Kiku smiled at the thought. His little Aiko was growing up, and he was okay with that, because eventually, everything must learn to fly on it's own…

**Author's Notes**

**Another chapter! Yea! Um, sorry if the Facebook format is not like the actual thing. I tried, but uh… Oh, and here are some translations!**

Gomennasai hahaue!- I'm sorry {or excuse me} mother! (Japanese)

Oyasuminasai - Goodnight (Japanese)

Ich bedauere so sehr- I am so sorry (German)

Verdammt- Damn (German)

Shimatta- Damn (Japanese)

Ciao- Hello (Italian)

Bonjour- Hello (French)

Amico- friend (Italian)

Fratello- brother (Italian)


	8. Love is Truly Fickle

"Welcome to the 'Heart of America', Washington D.C." Berlin read aloud, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Be~ Sounds like fun, huh?" Rome asked as he searched for the blonde girl who was the personification of D.C.

Lukas nodded, trying to concentrate on the map, "Ja…Whatever…"

"Be~ I found her!" Angelo said, pointing to the blonde standing not to far off from them.

Amanda saw Lukas and Angelo and ran over to them, smiling at them. She nodded to them in greeting, before giving Angelo a kiss on each cheek, as was the Italian custom of greeting towards a friend. Amanda smiled pleasantly at Lukas and stuck out her hand. He shook it, feeling awkward. _Well, it's better than nothing, I guess. Wasn't this the girl that was fighting with me just the other day? _He shrugged and followed his brother and the blonde female at the head of the group. The strings of his heart were tugged a little. He missed Aiko, but somehow, he had a nonsensical feeling that he had an unseen connection to the blonde in front. He shook his head. _I love Aiko. _

…...

"Well, our first stop is the Air and Space Museum. It's one of the Smithsonians, so there's no need to buy tickets to enter!" Amanda said excitedly.

Lukas looked around in wonder. His father would love this place. There were so many planes. Angelo seemed more interested in the hands on exhibits. Amanda watched Lukas looking around in wonder at all the planes.

"So, the airplane was invented in your country, ja?" Lukas asked, admiring a reproduction of the Wright Brother's original plane.

Amanda nodded, "Yep. Dad was real proud too. To think that two of his own people brought the world into the 19th or 20th century was amazing.

"So, how long have you been with your parents?" Lukas asked, still observing the planes as he felt a blush creep up on his face.

"A long time…" Amanda said, feeling a little old.

"It's alright. I'm probably older than you are." Lukas chuckled, starting to feel more comfortable.

"So, I've heard you love Aiko. That true?" Amanda asked.

The blonde boy pursed his lips, admiring the planes and trying to hide his blush, "Maybe…"

The blonde girl chuckled, her eyes resting fondly on her favorite plane, "Whatever you do, don't break her heart. Because I will come after you. Artemis will probably get to you first, but still…"

The blue eyes of the boy met the blue eyes of the girl. For a moment, just a moment, Lukas felt oddly satisfied. And for a moment, just a moment, Amanda felt like someone actually cared.

…...

"So, I heard Berlin and Rome were visiting Washington, aru." Beijing said, watching his cousin to the dishes.

Chocolate brown orbs that seemed souless were hidden behind rapid blinks as Tokyo turned around to face her cousin, "And?"

Ming sighed, "I would think you would be jealous or something, considering Lukas is your boyfriend, aru…"

Aiko blushed, "Oh, come now, cousin! We barely went on our first date…"

Ming shook his head, "Aren't we awfully young to fall in love, aru?"

Aiko sighed, "As the Beatles once said, 'All you need is love'. Or, at least that's what Mr. America says to Mr. England all the time…"

Ming chuckled, "Are you forgetting that they are a married couple, aru?"

Aiko blinked again, "So?"

Ming shook his head, "Nevermind. I never thought British music could affect so many places in the world, aru"

Aiko rolled her eyes, "Back on topic, dear cousin… Who do you harbor affection for? I already know your brother is dating Amanda…"

Ming sighed, "I am not sure, aru…"

Aiko blinked, "Do you know if you are attracted to guys or girls?"

The boy shrugged, setting tea out for the two of them, "I honestly don't know. But, back to you, I know you and Lukas are in love, aru."

The girl sighed, sipping her tea, "I know. But I was told never to say it unless I truly mean it. When I do say it, I feel like I don't mean it though…"

Ming looked confused, "What are you talking about, aru?"

Aiko sighed, "I hate to say it, but I don't think I love Lukas anymore…"


End file.
